5 Times Nick Had To Comfort and One Time He Didn't
by Haruka The-Dark-Angel
Summary: Nick/Stephen Slash. Series of one shot of this pairing. Some before season 1, some post season 1. Basicly, the title explain all. Nick comforting Stephen troughout his problem and there's one time it's the opposite. Sorry, I'm no good with summary...


**5 Times Nick Had To Comfort Stephen and One Time It's The Opposite (the actual title)  
><strong>

**Pairing** : Nick/Stephen, mention of Nick/Helen

**Rating** : PG-13 (for now)

**Warning** : implied mxm relationship

**Author's Note **: This is my first story. Don't be too harsh on your comment, please...

I know this story's title is usually only the title for Star Trek's fanfic but when I awake today I felt like I HAD to write this story. So, here it is. **THIS IS A SLASH!** Don't like, don't read. And don't flame, please.

Sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a beta, my mother language isn't English and I'm not very good with words.

This story's ratings will change into NC-17 in the later chapters. There will be mxm sex and relationship. Once again, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Primeval and it's characters. If I had, I would make Helen disappear forever and then Nick can be with Stephen XD

* * *

><p><strong>Thunder<strong>

It was one of many nights when Helen was out doing one of her private "research" with her friend that she didn't want Nick to know.

_Research my ass. Why didn't she just said it was the girls night?_

He didn't usually cursed. But sometimes, when he stressed, he let out some of those words. Most of it only in his mind, of course. He sat in his office. Alone. Only to be accompanied by his paperwork.

Well, not exactly alone, actually. Across him, Stephen, an eager university student in his class sat in front of him, helping him with his work.

That boy (younger man, actually, he already 20 years old) had followed him everywhere when he decided he needed a new assistant. His former assistant, Scott, had graduated and moved to his hometown to get a job near his family (he is the oldest son and had to take care of his parents and grandparents). There's a university there and he applied to work as a professor assistant because no one would hire a fresh graduate as a professor(of course). He gave Nick a few potential candidate before resigning but none of it was as capable as he said. They're clumsy and lazy. Almost broke the reconstructed bone structure of Sinosauropteryx he got from his friend in China.

Reluctantly, he posted a notice on the board in front of his office. Just after he posted it, a young man, one of the student in his class, he noticed, was asking for the position.

He said his name is Stephen Hart and his eyes were gleaming with enthusiasm when he asked for the position. When Nick asked the reason, he just said he needed the money and he admire Nick and all his research.

_Great. Another over-eager student whose admire over you is as big as a moon._

He didn't want him as an assistant. Imagine working with those eyes gleaming when they looked at you. Or when he was in the same room as you all he was talking was about you and your research. How awkward is that.

But… he guess he could give him a chance to prove whether or not he qualified. At least he was better than Scott's friend. Nick was sure of it. If not, then he would have to do all his work by himself. And that's not an easy job for a professor like himself who had a lot of research.

Despite his skepticism, Stephen's work was amazing. He worked effectively and almost never made a mistake. And he was friendly and a good friend too. Now he was glad he made the right decision by accepting him.

When he looked again to Stephen's direction, his assistant was already closing half of his eyes and his forehead nearly touch the top of his work table.

"Stephen, you can sleep now if you're tired."

Usually, Stephen sleep in the guest room when his workload seemed to built itself into a never ending stack and he was forced to asked Stephen to do an overtime. If he want to, of course. With extra payment. He agreed and Nick was glad he had such an understanding assistant. He won't get to sleep tonight if Stephen wasn't here. Now his work was going to be done in 1 or 2 hours.

Stephen woke up and rub his face. "Sorry", he said guiltily.

Nick smiled, "Don't worry, you've been a great help for me, you know. My workload seemed to cut itself to half since you came to help me. You already helped me since 9 in the morning. And today is Saturday too. You should be out with your friend or have a date with your girlfriend. I'm the one who supposed to say sorry."

Stephen blush a little. "Well, I don't have a girlfriend at the moment and my friend is out to attend the party in Reine house so if you didn't asked I would be at home now, watching some old and boring DVD."

"You don't have a girlfriend? What about two girls who was always following you like they're joined in your hip?"

Stephen winced. "Well that's Lana and Reine. Both of them, well, wasn't exactly my type. They're loud and… a little bitch, I guess. Don't tell anyone about that, though. They would be furious."

Nick blink. "Reine who's having a party now?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder you didn't want to go today. I won't tell, I promised. So, are you hiding in my house? It's good that I asked you to help me, right?"

"Definitely", Stephen said while yawning.

"Now, go to guest room and sleep. And don't forget to set the alarm, you've got a class tomorrow morning, right?"

"Right. Good night, professor."

"Good night, Stephen."

* * *

><p>In 3 hours, he finally finished all his work. It took a little longer than he expected. He glanced out to the window. He saw rain dropped heavily on his backyard.<p>

_When did it start raining? I didn't realize it._

The thunder was rambling noisily. Nick winced. He didn't afraid of thunder, but its voice made his head hurts sometimes. He looked at the clock on his desk.

_3 o'clock in the morning. I'm only got, what, 4 hours of sleep? Sigh._

The professor decided it was time to sleep. He had a lecture at 8 o'clock in the morning.

_Don't want to make me fell asleep while lecturing in the morning._

He walked to his room, changed into his sleeping attire, a comfortable gray loose T-shirt and a black sweat pants. Suddenly, he felt thirsty and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he walked, he passed guest room and decided to take a peak to check on Stephen.

He was surprised with what he saw. Stephen, curling into a ball in bed, with blanket over his head, trembling heavily.

"Stephen? You alright?"

Nick sat on the bed and touch lightly at the blanket. The trembling subsided and from here he can hear a small sob from under the blanket. He pulled the blanket slowly but Stephen was clutching it.

"Please don't."

He sighed. "Stephen, let me open the blanket, please."

When he felt Stephen had release the clutching, he pulled the blanket away. Underneath it, there's Stephen, wearing a white T-shirt and a boxer, hair disheveled, eyes red from crying and body trembling.

"Stephen, what's wrong? Tell me."

"I-"

Before he finished what he wanted to say, thunder began rambling again. Seeking comfort, Stephen grab whatever object near him that can give him that. And because Nick already pulled his blanket a little bit far away from him, Stephen grab Nick's hips and burry himself in the heat of Nick's chest, sobbing a little and started to trembling heavily again.

The professor was surprised. At first, he didn't know what to do. But then, he wrapped his arms around Stephen and petting his hair, giving a comforting speech to his student.

"Sssh. It's alright, Stephen. It's just thunder, okay? I'm here with you. It's alright."

Stephen finally let go in a couple of minutes. He glanced at Nick with his red eyes.

"Sorry, professor."

Nick chuckles. "It's alright. I didn't know you're afraid of thunder. I thought you said you're not afraid of anything. You always act brave in front of everybody, trying to protect and take care of everyone else. Even I thought you wouldn't afraid of a T-Rex."

Stephen snort but that just made his mucus slide more from his nose. "Then you don't know anything about me, professor. And it's not me who said that. It's my stupid friend Casey."

Nick laugh a little at the sight and give Stephen a tissue box from the nightstand. "Sorry. Here, wiped that runny nose of yours."

The thunder rambling again and once again Stephen wrapped himself on Nick's chest. Nick sigh again.

"Stephen…"

The younger man abruptly remove himself. "S-sorry, professor. I-"

Nick raise his hands to stop Stephen. "No. Don't apologize. I didn't mind. Can you please move a little?"

"Professor?"

"Just…move a little, Stephen."

Stephen moved to the other side of the bed and surprised to see Nick slipping into the bed beside him and pulled the blanket to cover both of them.

"Professor, what are you doing?"

"We're not in the university, you can just call me Nick. Professor always made me feel old."

Stephen sighed. "Okay. Nick, what are you doing?"

"Can't you see? I'm going to sleep, of course."

Stephen rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know that. But why here? Your own room is at the end of the hallway."

"I know." Nick said. But he wanted to make sure Stephen was alright. He might not know this but Nick already begun to care for the younger man as a friend, brother or maybe something else.

…_wait. Something else? I'm married for God's sake!_

The other man's speech distract him from his thought. "I'm fine. You can go back to your room."

But when another thunder rambling, Stephen knows his argument were useless as he hug Nick once again.

Nick smiled, knowing that Stephen won't protest anymore. "Why are you so afraid of thunder?"

When Stephen didn't answer he continued speaking. "It's fine if you don't want to talk about that."

Stephen shifted a little, but still hugging Nick. "No, it's just… I haven't talk about this with anyone else. And no one knew beside my parents."

Nick listened quietly. "When I was 12 years old, I was playing in the soccer field near my house. It was cloudy but no sign it's going to rain. The thunder had begun to rambling and the other kids went home because a few years back, there was this man who died because he was struck by lightning."

He paused a little. "I was too stubborn and didn't want to go home. It was then I was struck by lightning in front of my parents who was coming to drag me home."

Nick's eyes went wide. "You were struck by a lightning?"

The younger man laugh a little. "Crazy, right?"

"No. Not crazy. Just. Wow. It's a miracle you're still alive unscathed."

"Not really. I have a huge scar behind my back where I got struck. It hurts sometimes when there's a thunder, like my body remember the pain. And it seemed my body remember the fear too." Stephen said sadly. "Always made me crying and trembling. Like a sissy. Used to be worse, though. I used to scream like an idiot, making anyone who heard it pity me. Like you said, I always act brave in front of everyone. It's because I feel like I need to prove that everyone didn't need to pity me. That I'm capable of taking care of myself."

Nick shook his head. "No. You're not a sissy. I don't think so. None of your friends think so. It's natural to feel like that and you can't control your body reaction. And I'm sure it will get better in the future. And you already prove yourself more than capable. You're better than all of my previous assistant and your test score are always above B+."

Stephen smiled and blush. "Thanks. I don't know why I feel comfortable telling you all this." He paused. " Thank you for listening. I mean it."

Nick smiled back. "You're welcome. Now, sleep."

Stephen closed his eyes. But Nick didn't fell asleep immediately. Instead, he waited until Stephen was asleep in his chest, hugging him tightly. He was thinking what Stephen said when he was comfortable near Nick. Nick felt that too, even though it was only been a couple of months since the first time Stephen work with him.

He glanced downwards to see Stephen's sleeping face. He looks calm now and seemed to be deeply asleep. _Didn't even bother to wince when there's a big thunder rambling outside._

Stephen is a handsome man. With unruly hair, manly-handsome face (not beautiful-handsome face like most of boy band these days), has a tall and mucled figure and a smart brain. And although he wasn't rich many girls chased him in the university, wanted to be his girlfriend but none of them seemed work to him.

From what Stephen said to him, those girls only chased him because of his looks. No one cared enough to see who he really is inside and all they doing was talk about themselves. He almost declare himself gay only to avoid those girls.

When he finally glanced at the clock, he didn't realize he was staring at Stephen for half an hour.

_Damn, even I never stared at Helen this long._

He decided to forget about all of his thinking tonight (his brain is overload right now) and slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Soooo, that's it. Not as good as I meant to be, but, oh well. And it's cliche-er and sissy-er that it meant to be *sigh* But I'm a fangirl so it's okay to be romantic-cliche! And Stephen is a little bit sissy in here. But I think it's okay for him to be a little bit like that once in a while... Please review!<p> 


End file.
